


夏日蝉鸣

by NGAlcohol



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NGAlcohol/pseuds/NGAlcohol
Summary: “我听到你们昨天晚上的声音了。”刚刚一直在打游戏而没说话的罗文杰扭了扭脖子，用像是“昨天没下雨”一样的平稳语气说。丁蒙涵耳机里还响着白展堂的经典台词，过了两秒才反应回来他在说什么。“我下次轻点。”丁蒙涵也用“今天饭不好吃”一样的平稳语气回答道。





	夏日蝉鸣

**Author's Note:**

> -完全捏造，勿上升PLZ  
-Ameng/Jinmu 斜线前后有意义 又名猪村大学生组  
-情节雷，肉柴，其他部分还有些矫情  
-全文不可言说占一大半，请做好心理准备再点

都是夏末秋近的日子。

费城的蝉鸣和温州的蝉鸣从嘈杂度听起来并无不同。与变化的时差相比，它们自身似乎并不因在地理上的经纬度而产生变化，即便是横跨了半个地球，大洋彼岸的外国虫子和本土的知了一样聒噪。

燥热的天气和刺目的阳光也是同样，周围熙熙攘攘的都是汉语的声音很容易就让人忘记自己其实身处在另一个国家。可能是早年的部队生活透支了自己对户外活动的所有热情，休赛的假期生活细细对比下来和平日好像并无不同。丁蒙涵坐在训练室里自己的椅子上，一边看着看过千百遍的剧一边像仓鼠一样咔嚓咔嚓的啃着零食。

“走啊，出门逛街去？”

“不去。”

多年的队友脾气爱好还是足够了解，易虎原本也没想能成功的说服丁蒙涵放弃电脑，他耸了耸肩，拉紧了一下背上的背包，和其他几个打算出门的人一起坐进了门口等待的公车。

“我听到你们昨天晚上的声音了。”

等到汽车发动的声音远去，刚刚一直在打游戏而没说话的罗文杰扭了扭脖子，用像是“昨天没下雨”一样的平稳语气说。丁蒙涵耳机里还响着白展堂的经典台词，过了两秒才反应回来他在说什么。

“我下次轻点。”

丁蒙涵也用“今天饭不好吃”一样的平稳语气回答道。

“声音没事，劳逸结合注意休息啊。”

罗文杰游戏里一枪崩了对面的人的头，躲在掩体后，趁换子弹的时候意味深长的看了丁蒙涵一眼。

两个人跟打哑谜一样的对话让住的跟他们不在一起的黄馨听的十分迷糊，脑袋上简直可以具现出好几个问号。

“你们说啥呢？“

“你别管了，成人打架，未成年不宜。“

还没等丁蒙涵回答，一旁的马添彬就代替他把将黄馨的问句堵了回去，只是这个仿佛欲盖弥彰一样的回答一时间让丁蒙涵不确定他是否是故意而为。

黄馨眨了下眼，脑海中灵光闪现，秒懂后不屑的笑了一声，未成年的“网瘾少年”无所畏惧：“我知道，妖精打架是吧。“

嗯，妖精打架。

都说夏季是个适合发生情事的时节。尽管对有些人来讲一年四季都是合适的时间，但夏季则会更为热烈一些。

难挨的高温、咸湿的汗水、聒噪的蝉鸣。一切都是情事的诱发剂。更何况二人年纪正血气方刚，关系而又心知肚明。

所以当丁蒙涵将刚洗漱完的易虎压在床上的时候，没有人会为此感到突如其来和意外。

“做吗？“

“做。“

丁蒙涵看着易虎，两个人多年的队友默契在此刻发挥了十成十。丁蒙涵把自己的T恤扯了下来，原本就充作睡衣用的队服现在又充当了绳子。甚至都不需要从脑海中回想，本能一般的反应就用着自己部队里学来的系扣手法将易虎的手和旁边的横栏栓到了一起。

易虎试着挣扎了两下，发现这个该死的系扣和以前的那些一样纹丝不动后果断的放弃了这个浪费体力的活动。转而挪腾了一下自己的上身为自己找了一个较为舒服的角度。身上披着的浴巾因为动作而滑落，正好当作垫子铺在了床上。

与其他队友相比，易虎的身材明显有些瘦削，尽管没达到伦敦队朴俊煐的那种夸张程度，但在丁蒙涵结实的肌肉下基本完全不够看。易虎想，或许只有等自己练成Gael那样的身材才有可能在床上一争高下。

身下人明显是在走神的行为让丁蒙涵感受到了一丝被忽略的不满，不知道哪根筋搭错的仓鼠虎视眈眈的盯着易虎赤裸的上身，思考了下还是决定找个不明显的位置咬了上去。

“嘶——“

啃咬的力道不重，但是也明显的让易虎的思绪转了回来。他感受到自己的裤子毫不留情地被对方拽了下来。松垮的运动裤被扯掉也没花掉丁蒙涵什么力气。未干透的皮肤带着潮湿的水汽，与手上的动作很快的混成了粘腻的汗液。

“阿蒙……别弄了……“

易虎低吟出声。丁蒙涵的手活真的不是盖的，恰到好处的力道掐着伞头逗弄，再加上时不时的扣挖和围绕柱身的摩擦，他觉得自己还能不射出来已经是电竞选手坚韧的意志力的体现了。

“不是让你白舒服的。“

丁蒙涵笑了。估摸着易虎已经到了濒临爆发的边缘，于是停下手给了他一点缓冲的时间，走下床从柜子里找到润滑剂和安全套，打开放到了伸手可够的地方。

在高潮的边缘停下的感觉始终是不太好受，索性丁蒙涵离开的时间并没有很长，易虎刚把自己丢失的呼吸调节顺畅，丁蒙涵就坐回了床上，俯下身子给他来了个深喉。

这回是真的没能再把控住。

柔软潮湿的口腔配合着吞咽动作带来的吸力让他没几下就交待在了丁蒙涵的嘴里。

“你该多吃点水果了。“

丁蒙涵吐掉嘴里的精液，伏上身给了易虎一个咸腥的吻。

“唔唔唔——“（这儿的水果有多贵你也不是不知道）

易虎喉咙里的反驳全部被这个吻压了下去，湿哒哒的舌头相互交缠，在分开时扯出一条银色的垂涎。

他报复性的伸出一只脚踩在了丁蒙涵早已勃起的阴茎上。隔着运动裤用脚趾和脚掌挤压着它的形状。

“草。“

丁蒙涵游刃有余的动作停了一瞬，看到易虎得意的笑脸，索性将自己的裤子也全都扯了下来扔到了地板上，和易虎刚开始被自己扒掉的叠到了一起。

“我想再等一会儿的。“

他有些危险的眯起了眼睛。甩了下过长的刘海，将润滑液挤满在手上，一只手捉紧易虎的腿压到他的胸口，一只手向他腿间的后穴探去。

令丁蒙涵有些惊讶的是，易虎的后穴柔软潮湿，很轻易的就将两只手指探了进去。他低下头，认真的看了看那个泛着水润光泽的小洞，然后又抬起头，看到的是易虎红透的脸。

“你在浴室给自己扩张了？“

“草，别看了。“

易虎觉得丁蒙涵的视线带有灼热的温度，连带着他的整个身体都在升温。

”保不定你什么时候发情，我事先做了准备怎么了？“

易虎嘴硬的回答到，身体内异物的感觉逐渐由快感代替了不适，伴随着丁蒙涵的动作而时不时的发出一两声呻吟。

“你可真是……“丁蒙涵的手指在易虎的后穴里翻搅，得知已经经过了扩张的事实后动作开始大胆肆意了起来。过多的润滑液顺着肌肉的曲线抹在易虎的大腿和股缝上，弄得他整个下半身都湿淋淋的。

“别他妈那么多废话……你快……进来……“

易虎喘息着。故意夹了两下后感受到了丁蒙涵手指的离开，取而代之的是他灼热的性器。

丁蒙涵的阴茎正如美国贴吧里那些老哥们想象的那样，虽然没有太过夸张但依旧是足够粗长。尽管做了很多的扩张工作，但是依旧是把易虎的后穴撑的紧绷绷的。

丁蒙涵缓缓的动了动，他看着易虎的表情，等到他不适感过去，调整好自己的呼吸开始享受快感后才开始大开大合的抽插起来。

“你在浴室里给自己扩张的时候在想什么？有没有想到我以前是怎么操你的？“

丁蒙涵掐着易虎的大腿，把自己撞入他的体内。尽管比赛时一本正经，但床上的浑话向来是他的拿手好戏。

“如果我今天没操你，那你是不是今晚都要带着这个流水的屁股睡？然后发现自己高潮不了最后夹着跳蛋玩具爬上我的床？“

他伸出一只手将捆绑住易虎的衣服解开。双手得到自由的易虎在连绵的快感中反应了几秒才伸手把胳膊也搭在了丁蒙涵的肩上，用剪到近秃的指甲在他的背后故意挠出几条痕迹。

“嘶……“

清浅的痛感没有造成多大影响但也着实的让丁蒙涵有了零点几秒的分心，他调整了下自己的位置，故意的撞到了易虎体内那个让快感更上一层的腺体上。毫不意外地听到了他大声的呻吟。

“啊……啊！阿蒙！慢……轻……啊~“

丁蒙涵没有理会易虎的话，他将易虎的胳膊从自己肩膀上扯下来，掐着他的腰转了一圈将他的姿势调整摆放为趴在床上。在抽插的过程中调整位置，好让他更方便的插到深处。

这回换易虎自主的抓紧了床头的横杆防止自己不被撞到上面，但是软软地根本使不上什么力气。只能勉强的抱着它，让他不至于因为一次性事而脑震荡。虽然他觉得自己现在被快感支配而混沌的大脑和脑震荡的症状没什么区别。

“阿蒙~阿蒙……“

“别叫——“

明明不是第一回做，但是两人感受到的兴奋和快感是一如既往的强烈。易虎在一次激烈的前列腺高潮中蹭着柔软的浴巾射了出来。而丁蒙涵也在一次深插后抵着易虎的后穴深处射在了安全套里。两个人相拥着倒在床上，赤裸着身体，在不应期间听着彼此逐渐平稳的呼吸声。

丁蒙涵先抽身下床，性器从易虎后穴里离开的时候还带出湿润的水声。他将那一层薄薄的橡胶塑料从自己的阴茎上摘下，打了个结丢到了房间角落的垃圾桶里。

“当兵的体力就是好。“

易虎躺在床上，看着跟没事儿人一样的丁蒙涵叹气。

“我他妈腿现在是软的，腰都快让你插折了。“

“按理说应该是我腰更费力一点吧。“

丁蒙涵叼着牙刷回他，倒了杯水放在他的床头，然后又从浴室里拧了条湿毛巾砸到了易虎的身上让他擦一擦。易虎瞪了他一眼，试图用眼神谴责这种吃干抹净就不管的行为。结果被丁蒙涵示意了下自己又隐约有抬头趋势的下半身后放弃的举双手投降，认命地撑起身子给自己擦了擦。他手里掂量着毛巾，企图把它砸回丁蒙涵的脸上，但却因为没有足够的力气还是掉到了地上。

“你去洗东西。“

丁蒙涵转身躲开接连袭来的毛巾和浴巾，将地上的东西收拾了一下挂到了浴室门外的把手上，然后赤着身体走进了浴室。

稀稀落落的水声响了一会儿，没过多久他就推开门擦着头发走了出来。洗衣机在卧室的房门外，要洗东西的花还得走出去，尽管抬头看表已经是半夜两三点，但是一屋子网瘾少年的前提下没准还会遇上哪些队友又或者工作人员。于是他试图在地上的一堆衣服里试图找到自己的那件。结果却因为都是长得一样的批量队服而不得不放弃，随便拿了件套在了身上。

“话说这房子的隔音好像不太好。“

丁蒙涵出屋的前一刻想到，他对床上躺着的易虎说。

“草，你不早说。那我刚才……“

易虎从床上惊坐而起。

“应该是听到了吧。Ninja刚才好像在锤墙。“

丁蒙涵想了想，他其实也没注意在两个人做爱的时候隔壁有没有什么动静，只是隐约在自己洗澡的时候的好像听到有罗文杰骂人的声音

“我跟你说别叫了“。

“卧槽……我以为那是……“

易虎把后半句话咽了下去，脑海中闪过一堆乱七八糟的事情，最后放弃地把自己摔回床上。

“算了算了，都是成年人有什么见不得的。我睡了，你回来的时候小点声。“

“行，那我先给你关灯了。你被子之前我扔我床上了。“

“好。早点回来，明天上午去团建购物。“

“我不去，电视剧没看完。“

“你那个都看了多少遍了还没看完？“

“这遍没看完。“

“……行行行，不说了，太困，我睡了。“

“睡吧，晚安。“

丁蒙涵关上了灯，拎着要洗的东西走出了卧室。刚走了几步就被有些过长的裤脚绊了一下差点摔倒。他低头，发现是因为自己终究还是穿错成了易虎的裤子。丁蒙涵站在卧室门口，想了想要不要回去换回来，但还是因为担心打扰到易虎休息而放弃。他索性将就着把长了的部分挽了几下，假装成和以往差不多的样子，趿拉着拖鞋走下了楼梯。

等到丁蒙涵拎着被洗完的衣物回到房间的时候，天已经有些蒙蒙亮了。

尽管经过了洗衣桶的甩干，但有些东西还是有点潮湿。他把它们整整齐齐的叠好挂在了窗口的晾衣架上。白色的底上黑橙色的熊猫头怒气冲冲的看着他，似乎在控诉自己接受的不公平待遇。一时间让他没忍住轻声笑了出来。

正如罗子恒有几件闪电狼的T恤一样，他和易虎的行李箱里除了成都队的套装以外还塞着几件LYB和MSC时期的队服，可能因为当时做的没怎么走心配色和图案都有些丑陋，所以鲜少能有机会拿出来。他翻了翻自己的箱子，当他从箱子底拽出这条上衣的时候。丁蒙涵站在镜子前比划了一下。最后还是又把它塞回了箱子里。他想了想，放弃了找上衣的想法躺回了自己的床上。

休赛期没有训练也没有早操。他借着窗帘里露出的几缕月光与朝阳看着同样赤裸上半身但已经睡成一团的易虎，压低的说了一声：

“晚安。“

“妖精打架。可以啊，弟弟，你这未成年这从哪里学的词。“

孔春亭刚从外面拿了点吃的回来，还没等坐下就听到黄馨语出惊人。

“百度啊？随便查一下就知道了吧。而且我也马上成年了好吗？“

黄馨耸了耸肩，奋斗在网络流行的第一线的“签约艺人”在零食面前难得有些踌躇。犹豫再三最后还是拿过孔春亭分来的零食。为了减肥而控制食量，他已经好几天没吃除了正餐以外的其他东西了，偶尔放纵一小下应该还是可以说得过去的……吧？

丁蒙涵看完最后一集，关上了电脑从椅子上站起身，抻了抻有些酸痛的胳膊，锤着疲惫的肩膀打着哈欠走上了楼梯。

“我回去睡一会儿，他们回来吃完饭了再叫我。“

然而叮咚响起的铃声让他没走几步就在楼梯上停了下来。丁蒙涵看着手机上的消息发出一阵爆笑。他转身，把手机对着在楼下吃零食的罗文杰晃了晃：

“金木说他给你买了隔音耳塞，你可以用上。“

毫无意外的，两人的无耻行为又收获了罗文杰的一阵骂声。

丁蒙涵躺在床上，中午的阳光照在房间内，映出一层淡淡的夏季阳炎，床头摆放着的冰水和可乐，窗外持续不断的蝉鸣，恍惚间似乎和过去什么时候听到过的一模一样。伴随着这似曾相识的环境，他渐渐的沉入睡梦。

易虎收拾好了自己的行李，背着一个朴素的背包站在门口，手里拎着昨天晚上吃剩的外卖垃圾。

“阿蒙，车到门口了，收拾好没，要走了。”

他一边说着一边拉自己的行李箱，垃圾袋里的啤酒罐子被他晃得叮当作响。

丁蒙涵环顾了一圈自己这个呆了很久的“家”，LYB的粉红色图案周围贴满了过去的照片。他在心里一遍又一遍地告诫自己，这是最后一眼，深吸一口气后默默的关上了门。

“好了。”

他背起背包，挂在脖颈边上的耳机里默默的在唱。

“是空空荡荡，是嗡嗡作响。”

他慢慢的走下楼梯。

第一步，他和易虎换上了紫色外套。

第二步，他看到自己站在了一个又一个的战队LOGO下。

第三步，他看到有个熊猫站在前方，带着憨憨的笑容向他招手。

第四步，他发现自己站在了一条长长的，看不见尽头的走廊上。

这里很冷，和现实里外界的温度简直就是两个极端。他想他应该知道这里是哪里了。

丁蒙涵搓了搓凭空出现在手里的暖手袋，思绪在梦中恍惚间回到了过去的某个夏天，座无虚席的鼎沸人声嘈杂的如同温州时路边一样的蝉鸣。

他站在紧闭的门扉之前，躁动的节奏响起，如同自己曾经在屏幕外，在耳机里听过的一样。

“金木，看，给你变个魔术。”

他伸手虚掩抵住大门。嘴角翘起遮掩不住的笑容。

“芝麻开门。”

门外主持人的声音骤然响起，丁蒙涵使劲一推，大门应声打开，明亮的场馆灯光从门外照射进来。

丁蒙涵拍了拍易虎的肩膀，将他推到了队伍的排头。

“走了。”

没有防备的易虎被他推了个踉跄，队友们笑了起来，紧张的情绪一扫而空，兴奋和期待环绕在每个人的心上。

是了，他们现在正站在万众瞩目灯光之下。

丁蒙涵没有忘记过温州的蝉鸣，而费城的阳光也同样的刻在了他的心底。

他从一个城市到了另一个城市，从一个夏天到了另一个夏天。


End file.
